Solo una noche
by Sayde N. Hedervary
Summary: La habitación del piano, los recuerdos a flor de piel, sus nombres, sus castigos, "Por esa noche que se dedicaron, ella limpiaba la habitación del piano, él le daba flores…" AusHun!


**solo una noche**

Elizabeta Hedervary (Hungría): alta, fuerte, independiente y Roderich Eldestain (Austria): alto, débil, dependiente.

Cuando se divorciaron por primera vez, las cosas no les fueron tan bien como querían y era de suponerse. Ella no se fue de la casa de su actual ex-marido, nunca pudo dejarlo solo a su suerte. Por otro lado el nunca dejo de llevarle flores, era el único regalo que el incluso cuando casados le llegaba a dar.

Era complicada su relación, muchas vece Elizabeta llego con su actual pareja (Gilbert- Prusia) a la casa del Austriaco, él también había llevado a sus parejas y ex parejas como Antonio a pasar la noche con él, aun con la húngara en casa. Su relación era extraña, aun así sus vecinos se preguntaban el porqué de esa enferma relación; no peleaban como pareja (nunca lo hicieron), él nunca le pego y ella nunca le fue infiel, se separaron porque los obligaron a hacerlo, porque las cabezas de mando no estaban de acuerdo en estar juntas más tiempo y ellos solo se dejaron hacer no podían negarse a sus jefes.

Una noche melancólica basto para que Roderich se sintiera solo. Decidió que era buena idea tocar el piano un momento, tenía que alejar a los fantasmas que estaba seguro empezarían a agobiar su mente en un instante…. Aunque, ahora que recuerda ¿hace cuánto que no toca el piano?, empezó a contar mentalmente, ¿fue cuando el ruso ataco a Elizabeta?... ¡no desde antes!, desde el día en el que lo obligaron a divorciarse de su compañera, ese día toco el piano por última vez.

Camino con paso decidido a la sala donde estaba el piano, se sorprendió de que a pesar del tiempo que había pasado esta estuviera limpia como si la hubieran limpiado recientemente, el banco estaba en su lugar y las teclas del piano estaban impecables, no había rastro de polvo en toda la habitación. Toco una tecla esperando que el sonido fuera estridente y desafinado, pero no fue así, el sonido coincidía con la tecla que él estaba tocando. Por un momento pensó que era broma, no podía ser posible que Elizabeta aun limpiara esta habitación con el mismo esmero que lo hacía con las demás, estas cuatro paredes que eran solo de él y ella, tan llenas de recuerdos y anécdotas que habían compartido juntos como naciones y como personas.

"si tan solo estas paredes hablaran" pensó y no pudo evitar sonreír ante sus recuerdo de hace ya mucho tiempo.

-señor Austria, ¿es usted?- pregunto la húngara desde el marco de la puerta-¡perdón, no quise molestar!- bajo la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento.

¿había escuchado bien?, le había llamado por su nacionalidad y no por su nombre de pila ¿desde cuándo lo hacía? ¿Cuánto tiempo se habían alejado el uno del otro como para perder esa confianza que había desde hace siglos?...

-Eli…zabeta

No pudo más que susurrar su nombre, ahora se escuchaba tan raro en sus labios, le hacía temblar y recordar más cosas, como el día de su boda o cuando la había echo sentir como una mujer por primera vez, cuando disfrutaron de pasearse en publico sin problema de que los vieran mal. También recordó cosas malas, como cuando les dijeron que una mujer nación es estéril y no podrían tener hijos propios, la partida de sacro y después el tener que dejar ir a Feliciano y sin duda el recuerdo que mas dolía para ambos, su divorcio...

En ese momento, vio todo lento y luego titubeo, realmente vivían en la misma casa como antes, pero esa había sido su forma de aceptar la realida, mas seguían juntos para evitar olvidarse, para seguir juntos a pesar de que los jefes de cada uno no lo vieran bien.

-Roderich

La voz de ella rompió el silencio que crecía poco a poco en la habitación, lo logro solo con un ligero temblor al pronunciar de nuevo su nombre. Ella solo se refiera a el por su nombre cuando fueron esposos mas ahora era diferente, parecía que eran tabú al pronunciarlos los llenaban de emociones nuevas y desconcertantes.

Tenían miedo y los dos lo sabían.

Roderich se levantó como autómata de su asiento y el la rodeo en un abrazo protector un poco posesivo, de esos que ya o se podía permitir más hacerlo, mas eso solo le sirvió para darse cuenta de un olor un poco peculiar en su cabello, ese olor a la colonia de Gilbert. No estaba enojado, sabía que ella podía detectar el aroma de Antonio en su ropa, se habían alejado tanto que ya era difícil creer que se amaban pese que habían estado en la cama con otras personas,puede que ese fuera el único medio que encontraron para castigarse a si mismos pero no les importaba, ahora solo importaban ellos y ese momento de cercanía que el destino les había regalado sin pensarlo, ni quererlo.

En el abrazo Roderich bajo la cabeza, estaban muy cerca, si uno de ellos se movía… podían caer en la tentación de besar los labios contrarios y regresar el tiempo sin dejar el presente, todo en la misma habitación a causa de rosar sus labios, eso lo noto más Elizabeta y no podía negar que lo esperaba con ansias,¡Lo deseaba!.

-Rode, bésame.- susurro tan bajo, que pensó no la escucharía- pero solo un beso y ya, no quiero enamorarme más de ti, no quiero pensar que si me besas más de una vez, no voy a poder pararte o dejar de hacerlo yo. Esta conducta ya no es correcta entre nosotros.

Hablaba seria y mortificada, el solo tenía esta oportunidad y tenía que aprovecharla ahora o nunca se repetiría, además no podía perder nada más.

-te tengo un trato mejor, que sea una noche- con su mano levanto su barbilla tan delicadamente que una pluma se hubiera visto agresiva, si lo hubieran comparado- no te pido que nos casemos de nuevo, no sería correcto dejar de lado todo el desarrollo que hemos tenido como naciones, pero si me das esta noche…. Yo prometo que las cosas entre los dos cambiaran, permite que mis besos y tus labios sean uno como antes solo esta noche. Solo si así lo quieres, hoy nos podemos dejar de ser dos naciones y ser dos personas que se aman desde hace años y se niegan a separarse.

Ella no dijo su respuesta en voz alta, pero él supo cual fue con solo ver sus ojos, tantos años de conocerla y de saberla, ahora podían volver a ser ellos como en el pasado, como esa sala donde estaba el piano los había conocido, dos amantes.

Por esa noche que se dedicaron, ella limpiaba la habitación del piano, él le daba flores…


End file.
